spolecznoscfandomcom-20200214-history
Centrum Społeczności:Oflagowanie bota/archiwum 2017
Harry Potter Wiki *'Link do wiki:' Harry Potter Wiki *'Link do strony bota:' PiBot Po uprzedniej konsultacji z całą administracją Harry Potter Wiki oraz w jej imieniu proszę o oflagowanie konta PiBot. Krystianwolski 20:50, sty 26, 2017 (UTC) : Zrobione. --'Wedkarski' 13:49, sty 27, 2017 (UTC) Harry Potter Wiki (2) *'Link do wiki': Harry Potter Wiki *'Link do strony bota': Dawid2.bot Zgoda społeczności na oflagowanie bota została wydanaWątek:90064 :) Dawid2 Dyskusja 12:51, lut 19, 2017 (UTC) :Oflagowany — Nana 14:42, lut 19, 2017 (UTC) Rail Tech Wiki *'Link do wiki': Klik *'Link do strony bota': Użytkownik:Railfail536.bot, w:c:pl.rail-tech:User:Railfail536.bot Proszę o oflagowanie bota Railfail536.bot. Railfail536 (dyskusja) 15:53, kwi 18, 2017 (UTC) :Oflagowany. Disney Wiki *'Link do wiki': Disney Wiki *'Link do strony bota': Szynka.bot Administracja wyraziła zgodę. ~ Szynka013 22:53, maj 3, 2017 (UTC) :Oflagowany. DreamWorks Polska Wiki *'Link do wiki': DreamWorks Polska Wiki *'Link do strony bota': Szynka.bot Administracja wyraziła zgodę – z góry dziękuję. ~ Szynka013 18:57, maj 9, 2017 (UTC) : Bot oflagowany. --'Wedkarski' 18:59, maj 9, 2017 (UTC) DC Wiki *'Link do wiki': DC Wiki *'Link do strony bota': Szynka.bot Z góry dziękuję :) ~ Szynka013 21:55, maj 12, 2017 (UTC) :Oflagowany. Nocni Łowcy Wiki *'Link do wiki': Nocni Łowcy Wiki *'Link do strony bota': Dawid2.bot Tutaj znajduję się zgoda administracji. Dawid2 Dyskusja 12:26, maj 13, 2017 (UTC) :Oflagowany. Bendy and the Ink Machine Wiki *'Link do wiki': http://pl.bendy.wikia.com/wiki/Bendy_and_The_Ink_Machine_Wiki *'Link do strony bota': http://pl.bendy.wikia.com/wiki/Tablica_wiadomo%C5%9Bci:Mazab.bot Tak zapewniam, BOT działa. Miał 2 małe testy na Bendy and the Ink Machine wiki i zmienił bardzo ładnie kategorię. : Oflagowany. --'Wedkarski' 18:45, maj 18, 2017 (UTC) Mazab.bot (dyskusja) 13:56, maj 16, 2017 (UTC) Freddy Fazbear's Pizza Wikia * Link do wiki: 'http://pl.freddy-fazbears-pizza.wikia.com * '''Link do strony BOT-a: '''http://pl.freddy-fazbears-pizza.wikia.com/wiki/U%C5%BCytkownik:Mazab.bot : Oflagowany. --'Wedkarski 18:45, maj 18, 2017 (UTC) Hearthstone Wiki *'Link do wiki': link *'Link do strony bota': link Dexart (dyskusja) 14:55, maj 18, 2017 (UTC) : Oflagowany. --'Wedkarski' 14:56, maj 18, 2017 (UTC) Boom Beach Wiki *'Link do wiki': Boom Beach Wiki *'Link do strony bota': Szynka.bot Z góry dziękuję ~ Szynka013 14:32, maj 20, 2017 (UTC) :Na wiki są również inni użytkownicy poza Arek214. Napisz na blogu/dyskusji, że zamierzasz używać bota na tej wiki. Ważne, żeby społeczność widziała, że takie coś jak bot będzie na jej wiki i mogła w razie czego kontrolować zmiany wprowadzane przez bota. ::Zgoda została wyrażona Arek214 (Talk) 13:46, maj 22, 2017 (UTC) :::Oflagowany. Battlefield Wiki *'Link do wiki': Battlefield Wiki *'Link do strony bota': Railfail536.bot Większość jako-tako aktywnych użytkowników wyraziła zgodę za używanie bota. [[User:Railfail536|'Railfail536']] (dyskusja| ) 13:42, maj 27, 2017 (CET) : Oflagowany. --'Wedkarski' 11:45, maj 27, 2017 (UTC) DreamWorks Polska Wiki *'Link do wiki': DreamWorks Polska Wiki *'Link do strony bota': DasBott Po uprzedniej konsultacji z administracją wiki proszę o oflagowaniu konta DasBott na DreamWorks Wiki Polska :). Polskacafe (tablica) 20:31, cze 11, 2017 (UTC) :Oflagowany — Nana 21:06, cze 11, 2017 (UTC) Freddy Fazbear's Pizza Wikia *'Link do wiki': LINK *'Link do strony bota': Q39Bot :Proszę o flagowanie Q39Bot'a. ~[[Użytkownik:Q43492449|Q43492449#'PAq39']] :Oflagowany. Sacrifice Wiki *'Link do wiki': Sacrifice Wiki *'Link do strony bota': Robodred :Jako założyciel i biurokrata proszę o nadanie statusu bota temu użytkownikowi. Eldred20 Dyskusja 09:46, sie 10, 2017 (UTC) :Na wiki znajduje się sporo aktywnych edytorów, utwórz na blogu/forum/dyskusji notkę informującą o tym, że bot będzie tam funkcjonował. ::Zrobione: klik Eldred20 Dyskusja 08:11, sie 11, 2017 (UTC) :::Oflagowany. Gwint Wiki *'Link do wiki': Gwint Wiki *'Link do strony bota': DuckeyBot Proszę o oflagowanie DuckeyBot. Załączam link do dyskusji, za pomocą której poinformowałem społeczność oraz w której drugi aktywny administrator się zgadza: link. :Oflagowany. Zwierzynscy Wiki *'Link do wiki': Zwierzynscy Wiki *'Link do strony bota': DasBott Po konsultacji z innymi użytkownikami (link) proszę o oflagowanie konta DasBott na Zwierzynscy Wiki. Z góry dziękuję, Sir Polskacafe 09:49, sie 28, 2017 (UTC) :Oflagowany. Unturned Wiki *'Link do wiki': Unturned Wiki *'Link do strony bota': Cholewkabot Wikia nie ma społeczności. Cholewka (dyskusja) (profil) :Oflagowany. Star Wars Fanopedia *'Link do wiki': w:c:gwfanon *'Link do strony bota': w:c:gwfanon:User:Szynka.bot Zezwolenie administratora: w:c:gwfanon:Wątek:11739. Z góry dziękuję :) ~ Szynka013 19:32, wrz 8, 2017 (UTC) :Oflagowany. American Horror Story Wiki *'Link do wiki': American Hrror Story Wiki *'Link do strony bota': Dawid2.bot Dawid2 Dyskusja 00:37, wrz 16, 2017 (UTC) : Oflagowany, ale pamiętaj, żeby dodać informację na stronie użytkownika, że to bot i kto jest operatorem. — Nana 11:00, wrz 16, 2017 (UTC) Don't Starve Wiki *'Link do wiki': Don`t Starve Wiki *'Link do strony bota': LuqBot Proszę o oflagowanie konta LuqBot jako bot na Don't Starve Wiki. Informacja o działaniu; Zgoda biurokraty. – Luqgreg 17:47, wrz 22, 2017 (UTC) : Oflagowany. Sry za opóźnienie. — Nana 12:57, wrz 26, 2017 (UTC) Złoczyńcy Wiki *'Link do wiki': w:c:pl.villains *'Link do strony bota': w:c:pl.villains:User:Szynka.bot No i oczywiście zgoda administratora ~ Szynka013 11:18, wrz 26, 2017 (UTC) : Oflagowany. — Nana 12:57, wrz 26, 2017 (UTC) Alan Wake Wiki *'Link do wiki': w:c:pl.alanwake *'Link do strony bota': w:c:pl.alanwake:User:Szynka.bot — Light22 13:47, paź 12, 2017 (UTC) :Oflagowany. Unturned Wiki #2 *'Link do wiki': pl.unturned *'Link do strony bota': Szynka.bot Kolega Szynka013 zgodził się na pracę ze swoim botem na mojej Wiki. Patrzcie, tutaj nawet jest ta dyskusja. Cholewka (dyskusja) (profil) :Oflagowany. Jak Wytresować Smoka Wiki *'Link do wiki': Jak Wytresować Smoka Wiki *'Link do strony bota': LuqBot Proszę o oflagowanie konta LuqBot jako bot na Jak Wytresować Smoka Wiki. Informacja o działaniu; Zgoda administratora. – Luqgreg 21:50, paź 15, 2017 (UTC) :Flaga bota została nadana. :) — ''Pio387 '' 22:16, paź 15, 2017 (UTC) Dragon Ball Wiki *'Link do wiki': Dragon Ball Wiki *'Link do strony bota': LuqBot Proszę o oflagowanie konta LuqBot jako bot na Dragon Ball Wiki. Informacja o działaniu; Zgoda administratora. – Luqgreg 19:45, paź 19, 2017 (UTC) :Flaga bota została nadana. :) — ''Pio387 '' 21:55, paź 19, 2017 (UTC) Death Note Wiki *'Link do wiki': Death Note Wiki *'Link do strony bota': LuqBot Proszę o oflagowanie konta LuqBot jako bot na Death Note Wiki. Prośba administratorki. – Luqgreg 17:53, paź 23, 2017 (UTC) :Flaga bota nadana. :) — ''Pio387 '' 21:47, paź 23, 2017 (UTC) Onopedia Wiki *'Link do wiki': Onopedia Wiki *'Link do strony bota': Onopediabot Proszę o oflagowanie konta Onopediabot. Zamieszczam link do dyskusji na której admini (obecnie – jedyni stali edytorzy) wyrazili zgodę na oflagowanie bota: link do dyskusji. Druteczka (dyskusja) 21:51, paź 27, 2017 (UTC) : Flaga bota została nadana. :) — ''Pio387 '' 00:41, paź 28, 2017 (UTC) Xenopedia *'Link do wiki': Xenopedia *'Link do strony bota': Rail.py Na prośbę administratora, Railfail536 (dyskusja) 19:19, paź 29, 2017 (UTC) : Oflagowany — Nana 07:02, paź 31, 2017 (UTC) Niezgodna Wiki * Link do wiki: w:c:pl.niezgodna * Link do strony bota: Rail.py Zacząłem troszkę na dziko, bez flagi, no ale... na prośbę uroczej biurokratki. Rail Dyskusja 18:34, lis 10, 2017 (UTC) :Oflagowany. Wiedźmin Wiki *'Link do wiki': Wiedźmin Wiki *'Link do strony bota': TerranovaBot Społeczność i administracja wyraziła zgodę na oflagowanie. :Oflagowany. Clash of Clans Wiki *'Link do wiki': Clash of Clans Wiki *'Link do strony bota': Rail.py Na prośbę Biurokraty. Rail Dyskusja 18:52, gru 6, 2017 (UTC) :Oflagowany. WoWWiki *'Link do wiki': pl.wow.wikia.com *'Link do strony bota': http://pl.wow.wikia.com/wiki/Użytkownik:Aspiryna.bot *Większość aktywnych użytkowników wyraziła zgodę na oflagowanie bota(2 z 3, heh) :Oflagowany. — Nana 22:50, gru 23, 2017 (UTC)